Look What The Wind Blew In
by Bubblegum1498
Summary: After Rose and her mam are abandoned by her father her mam can't look after a rebellious Rose. Rose along with her best friends Lissa Dragomir get into all kinds of trouble together. Their parents decide to send to a school for troubled teens, called st Vladimirs Academy. What will happen in this academy? Who will they meet? And why does strange stuff keep happening to them?
1. Chapter 1

_**Look What The wind Blew in**_

**Summary: **After Rose and her mam are abandoned by her father her mam can't look after a rebellious Rose. Rose along with her best friends Lissa Dragomir get into all kinds of trouble together. Their parents decide to send to a school for troubled teens, called st Vladimirs Academy. What will happen in this academy? Who will they meet? And why does strange stuff keep happening to them? (RxD,LxArron,LxCRxAdrian) **Disclaimer I do not own anything in this story ****(**rated T for language)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: RPOV**

I don't remember the day my father left, I was too young. But I do remember when things went bad at home. My mom couldn't pay the mortgage she said back then that _"We're going to stay at my friends house for a while". _I may have been young but I wasn't stupid. I was actually happy we stayed with the Dragomirs, because that's were I met my best friend plus partner in crime Vasilisa Dragomir. I just call her Lissa, she hates her name. After a month with the Dragomirs my mom and me got a house in that neighbourhood because she thought Lissa was a good influence one me. But hey you can't have a good influence without a bad one, right? Anyway back to the present. I am now 16 years old just waiting for my seventeenth birthday. Lissa is 16 too but she's still older. I woke up that morning feeling content in bed. Maybe my mom will forget to wake me I thought, well more hoped. That's when I heard the footsteps and then she burst through my door and flicked the light on. " Rose get up or you'll be late and please be good today, I can't take anymore of this I don't know what else to do with you" She said looking tired and worried for me at the same time, may as well reassure her. " I'll try mom I really will" I replied. "you said that last time" I heard her mumble but ignored, she is right after all. I told her I would be on my best behaviour then I got to school and was met by my worst enemy Amy Longfurt. We never got on, she even hated Lissa and trust me no one hates Lissa, she's too nice. Anyway Amy came over to me and Lissa and purposely my books out of my hands. Lissa gave a _leave it alone _look, but I couldn't let her get away with that. I let her think she got away with it but then I made Lissa skip art with me. She was keeping a look out for teachers, she wasn't as happy as I was though. I grabbed a bee hive carefully not to get stung, I walked over to Amy's car and it was left unlocked because she needs her Afternoon smoke at lunch, it was the perfect plan really. I shook the hive and dropped them into the car, I was suspended for two weeks while Lissa was suspended for a week because she was an accessory to the crime. WE laughed so hard that day that we didn't care about getting in trouble. I was taken out of the memory by my mom calling "Rose, Lissa is here hurry up". She shouted from the bottom of the stairs. I quickly pulled on a pair of light blue skinny jeans. A white long sleeved belly top that only showed the bottom of my belly button, I put on white converse and ran a brush through my long brown hair. I like to wear it down as much as possible because it's s long. I dabbed a bit of mascara on my lashes and left. Lissa was listening to mom give her the _good behaviour warning_. Lissa hated getting in trouble but she would always stick by her friends and as her best friend she would do anything for and I would do anything for her. Lissa was beautiful she was tall unlike me at 5:4, she lovely platinum blonde hair and these bright jade green eyes that could make you do anything she asked. She wore a white jumpsuit with pink and green flowers on it, she looked really pretty. She had her hair down it hung just below her shoulders. She topped her outfit off with low pink converse. She noticed me coming down the stairs and said "ready?" she smiled her dazzling smile at me. I gapped my bag and replied "yes" with a smile of my own. We walked out the door and headed to school. "Rosie I think we should actually listen to our parents this time, we missed so much school getting suspended and all the detention is going to be on our records? What about collage" she rambled on I stopped listening to her for a while then I heard her ask me what I thought. "Liss don't worry you get As in every test and yes I told my mom I'd be good and I'll try but if Amy comes over here being all Amy then God knows what I'll do" I replied walking in to class. She followed warily


	3. Chapter 3

**(A.N I no it's slow but I promise it gets good I'm just setting them up before they get sent away, Thanks for reading)**

**Chapter 2**

All the classes were a blur, it's all the same different teacher same topic blah blah blah. I percked up the minute I heard the bell for lunch, me and Lissa only have the first class together, yeah I no that I nothing exciting would have happened in the space of two classes but hey, I can dream. I was so lost in thought that I bumped straight into something hard, not a something a someone. I fell flat on my ass. Thanks a lot person. I looked up to see a pair of hazel eyes and blonde hair. He put his hand out to help me and I took it thankfully.

"You should watch where your going, I could have been a pole or something" He tried to joke

I smiled weakly and said "sorry I was lost in thought, thanks for helping me up"

I tried to push past him when he griped my arm and stopped me. I was being nice at the start but he's really testing my patience now. "Rose, Rose Hathaway right?" he asked.

"Yes so if you don't mind letting go now, I'm meeting my friend" I looked around to see if I could spot Lissa.

"sorry I was actually going to go up to you and Lissa Dragomir, right?"

I opened my mouth to reply but he waved his hand as if it didn't matter what I was going to say "Anyway, do you and Lissa want to come to a party tonight? It's goin to be good it's at my friend Tomas's house, he's supplying all the drinks and whatever else and he asked me to ask you" I thought for a minute, I promised my mother and Lissa that I'd be good today but I guess I didn't say anything about tonight.

"Do I no Tomas and if he asked you to ask me why did you invite Lissa?"

He shrugged and said "Tomas Gritty you should no him". I think my jaw just hit the floor Tomas Gritty from the year above us the really hot football player I am so in for this party now to convince Lissa. "ok yeah I no Tomas he's really cute". He gave me a little knowing smirk when I said that. I continued anyway "what about Lissa?" He started to go a light shade of red and I gave my own knowing smirk that I wore so well. "okayy, I think she's really beautiful and Tomas wants you so I thought this would be my chance please don't tell her" I no I didn't no Shane that well and by that I mean he's in my class English he's a nice guy, Lissa could do a lot worse, I guess.

"I won't, I'm in I'll et Liss to go don't worry" I reassured him for some strange reason. "Thanks Rose, I'll text you the address and time later" he handed me his phone I guess that was his way of getting my number. So he's not the smoothest guy in the world but he's pretty harmless. I handed the phone back and walked away without another word I was too busy looking for Lissa. I think he might of guessed that and left me to it. I began making my way through the lunch hall when I spotted Lissa sitting down surrounded by all our friends but she looked confused then, happy that's when I realised that lunch was nearly over and I never miss lunch. Especially when they had donuts. She left our friends and ran towards me. "Hey Liss, what'd I miss?" I asked not wanting to tell about the party yet.

"Nothing much, were wore you? You never miss lunch is everything ok?" ohh Lissa always the worrier. " I'm fine I just got us an invite to a party so you in?" I asked excited. "Rosie you said you'd be good today, I can't get in trouble anymore"

"Lissa I promise no trouble, lets just have fun and be with friends" "ok just for an hour but that's it" I hugged her and went to class just as the bell went on time for once.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

I was too busy thinking about what to wear that I didn't notice my teacher Mr. Lillis was looking at me waiting for a reply by the look on his face.

"Well miss Hathaway I don't know if I should be grateful you at least showed up to my class and not paying attention or just annoyed at both"

I was a bit shocked that he had spoken to me the way he had, what kind of teacher is he. Then I remembered he's a stupid asshole. I decided to show him what happens when you try to embarrass Rose Hathaway.

"Well sir, I had a choice show up to your class and not listen or else not listen to a lecture from Mrs Lawrence. You should be grateful your class won not by much but here I am nun the less" I replied with a smirk.

He looked at a loss of words for a moment then he said " Thank you Rose for that lovely speech but I'd like to continue with my class now, I hope you don't get too board" As he said that a smirk of his own appeared on his face, I was not going to let an asshole like him win. " If you like sir, I'll be sitting here thinking about unicorns and what you'd look like in a pink dress" I replied and got a few snickers from other people in the classroom. He went on with his stupid lesson while I thought about how Lissa and I were going to get away with drinking at this party. The bell went and I was more then happy to leave this school to start getting ready for a party. I met Lissa outside the school office so we could walk home together. "Hey Liss, what are you wearing tonight?"

"Rose I'm not sure if this party is a good idea after all. What if something happens or what if we get caught drunk? Last time I nearly got caught and I get Andre to lie to my parents to say I wasn't feeling well and went to bed, he didn't like doing it though. Rosie I'm scared". Poor Lissa I always get her in trouble I had to make sure we went to this party trouble free, easier said then done Rose. "Ok Liss, stay at mine that way we can go straight to my room and my mom won't think anything of it. How does that sound?" I wanted to protect Lissa but I also wanted to have fun and Lissa was scared so I wanted to make sure she felt comfortable going to this party, I had to take care of my best friend. "Yeah Rose that's a great idea but I don't want to be at this party for too long" She said looking at me with her big jade green eyes looking scared and worried. Lissa liked to party and have fun but she hated getting caught and I hated getting her caught but I always took more blame then her. After all I was the one with the reckless idea but Lissa wouldn't let me she always admitted her part in my plans, she was so brave when it came to looking out for me so I'd do the same. I just do it more obvious ways I guess.

"Liss and hour, two tops. And lets be careful with how much we drink ok?" I said trying to comfort my best friend " Rose that's a good idea, I'm excited now. Ohh god what to wear?" she may have been scared but her fun side was coming out now. "Bring your stuff to my house in an hour" I said walking into my house to see my mom sitting there with a box on her lap. She didn't hear me come in so I walked over to her and saw the box had my name on it. She looked up when I gasped. "I'm so sorry Rosie, I wanted to show you but I couldn't" She said between sobs The box was full of pictures of me with a man and letters and what I seen to be a bracelet with an eye on it. I was so annoyed that I gapped the box and ran upstairs. I couldn't look at it right now so I waited on Lissa for comfort and support.

**(A.N ino I said this last time but the good bits are coming up, Yes The VA gang are coming into it but so far just Rose and Lissa)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

I don't know how long I waited for Lissa to come over but it felt like forever. I was sitting on bed my bed ready a poem my father left for me it said _"Roses are red violets are blue, you're my dearest daughter and will always love you, no matter where I am with or without I'm always your father and I will always love you"_, I felt happy, angry and sad all at the same time. Happy because my father cared and didn't just leave me and my mom but why did he leave. I was pulled out of thoughts by a soft knock on my bedroom door and a angelic voice " Hey Rosie it's Lissa, your mom told me what happened. Are you ok?" I didn't think my mom would have told her but I guess she saved me some time. "Rosie please let me in, your moms downstairs talking to my mom on the phone, it's just me". I went over to the door and opened it. As soon as it was closed again Lissa hugged me and that's when the tears started coming I didn't even realise I was holding them in. Lissa didn't even ask me what to talk about it she just comforted me like I needed I guess she really did no me. After I calmed down I told her everything. She looked at me for a minute and I was expecting her to say _Lets not go to the party. _But that's not what came out of sweet little Lissa's mouth. "We need to go to this party, get drunk and have fun" she said so serious I thought she was about to start telling me I was in debt. "Liss I have never been so proud of you" I said smiling excitedly about the party with the cute older boy. Oh yes, Rose Hathaway was excited and also speaking in third person a lot what is that? Lissa started to pull out her clothes for tonight and they were beautiful then I remembered I was too busy with the box that I didn't pick anything out to wear. "Rose do you think should wear the flower skirt or the black jeans?" She said holding the clothes out for me to look. "I think you should wear the flower skirt and pink top. It's pretty and makes you look hot as hell" I told her smiling. She smiled back with her perfect teeth, she had two little fang shaped teeth but they just added to her looks, if that were me I'd be called a blood sucking bitch. Don't ask why that name came to my head, I can't really explain what goes on in the mind of Rose Hathaway. "Rose?" Lissa said looking at me concerned, I guess this wasn't the first time she'd called my name. "Yeah sorry Liss, I was lost in thought" I responded smiling weakly. "I said what are you wearing tonight?" She asked getting excited again, wait til I ruin it by telling her I don't have a clue what to wear. "Well Liss, I was so busy with the box and being annoyed at my mom that I didn't pick anything out, I'm sorr" She interrupted by putting a hand up and walking over to my wardrobe. "Don't be sorry, I'll pick something, you no I'd have to even if you'd have time to look" She laughed. I agreed by laughing along with her the suddenly I was hit with a pair of dark blue jeans. I held the up to get a good look at them. They were my skinny jeans and I loved them, I just haven't worn them in a while, why? Next thing I new I was hit again in the head with a purple crop top and then a red crop top. "I couldn't decide witch top so try them both on and we'll see what looks better. You do that while I start on my hair" she said pulling her straighter out of her bag. I didn't reply I just walked into the bathroom to start my own little fashion show for Lissa. I pulled on my jeans on then remembered why I didn't wear these jeans often, they were like wearing another layer of skink, they did make my ass look cute though. I put the purple crop top on and I already knew this wasn't the top I was going to wear tonight. I walked out and Lissa took one look at me and said "Rose you look nice and pretty and all but I just don't think so" she said looking sorry about it. "Yeah, will I try the red one or a new outfit" I asked unsure of what to do. "Try the red it's a little classier then the purple" I did what she said and went to try on the red crop top that fell just at my navel it was cut low at my armpits. I loved this outfit. Lissa did too by the look on her face "You look hot Rosie"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5- ****(A.N- I am updating two chapters because I may not have one up tomorrow)**

"Well thanks Liss, get dressed yourself so I can just throw on make-up then you could curl my hair for me?" I said hopefully smiling at my best friend.

"Of course I'll curl your hair but you can do my eye make-up, deal?" she said it like she was asking but I knew she knew I wouldn't say no. "deal!" I said excitedly. She went to bathroom I knew she'd be a while, for some reason she always takes ages to get dressed even with clothes picked out. I had my foundation done and it was a perfect match for my almond skin tone. I was just about to do my eyes when I noticed they didn't have their usual happiness. They were filled with confusion and sadness. The confusion why my mother kept the box from me?, why she was looking at it? and why my father left? The sadness because I thought my father left because he didn't care but something must of happened between him and my mom, but what? I heard Lissa wiggling the door handle, I had to cheer up and have a good time. I just continued with my make-up. I was going form copper browns on the lid then darker browns in the crease. It made my eyes look wider and a darker brown then they already were. I loved that look. Lissa began doing my hair and she was really soft doing it while I was finishing my mascara. When I was done she looked at me and said "Wow Rose, you look stunning, I'd hate to be fighting for a man with you" Lissa always knew what to say to cheer me up. I didn't have to tell her that I was still concerned about the box she just knew, and I was ready to let go and deal with that tomorrow. "Thanks Liss, but you just got dressed and have no make-up on yet you look beautiful already" She smiled when I said that. Lissa really was beautiful she didn't think she was but with that pale nearly snow skin of her, her shoulder length platinum blonde hair and jade green eyes she was angelic looking. I mean I'm not a lesbian or anything and have nothing against the but if I was I would defiantly move in on Lissa. "Rose are you even listening to me? Of course not, anyway can you do my eyes now I'm ready" She said kind of fed up with me zoning out on her. "Yeah Liss, I was just thinking colours" She perked up when I said that, I no it was a lie but I didn't want her to think I was just focusing on myself and ignoring her. "Well I was thinking black what do you think Lissa?" I said thinking quick on my feet. She nodded her head eagerly "Ohh Roses, It's like you read my mind" She clapped eagerly. "Hey Liss, you're my best friend and everything but when we first met that day in kindergarten I said call me Rose and you said Rosie and Roses." She nodded to show she remembered. I continued "So I compromised and said you can either call me Rosie or Roses but never both I hate them both and you are the only one that can call me them. And you chose Rosie" I said actually a bit annoyed, "Aww Rosie I'm sorry, can I change every so often then?" She asked genuinely curious. "Vasilisa Dragomir, we made a deal if you can not keep that deal I am afraid we can no longer be friends" I joked. "I, Vasilisa Dragomir agree to the deal that was made between myself and you, Rosemarie Hathaway in kindergarten to only call you Rose and or Rosie" She said with her hand over her heart holding a straight face trying not to laugh. "ok I guess we can still be friends" I said putting my eye shadow brush into the black eye shadow. "Well lucky me, should of just left now I'm stuck with you" She joked. "Hahaha Liss, maybe you should remember who's doing your make-up" I said taunting her because she was such a perfectionist. Her face fell into a worried expression and she said "Ohh Rosie you no I love you more then life its self" She stated the obvious. "Ino Liss, I love you too. Best friends" I held out my baby finger witch she took with hers and shook. "Till the end" She finished our little handshake.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

Lissa and I have that handshake since we were 5 when my life started to fall apart and I she said we'd be best friends forever and so far so good. Once Lissa deemed us both hot enough leave my house for the party. We walked down the stairs witch is hard to do in heels, I don't recommend it to anyone. As we got to the bottom my mom was standing there. "You girls look beautiful" She said looking us up and down. I just glared at her but Lissa caught me and replied "Thank you Janine, I just need to go call my mom tell her when I'll be back her" That's when Lissa walked outside pretending to call her mom who knew nothing about the sleepover. "Rose I'm sorry about the box I was going to give it to you on your next birthday just like your father wanted, he wanted you to get it when you turned seventeen" I think she lied because my birthday was next week, how convenient for her. "Look mom I'll be ok soon" I wasn't lying soon I'd be so drunk I won't feel a thing so I guess I'll be ok "Just give me space and time. Me and Liss are going to Becca's house for a while she's having a few friends over" I lied smoothly again, I've always been good at lying. But not to Lissa she knew when I lied but hey I just won't lie to her… anymore anyway. "Ok Rose I trust you be home at midnight" She said walking away while I muttered a yeah midnight whatever mom. I left and went out to Lissa who was still faking to be on the phone then she saw it was just me she put the phone down. "Thank god your finished I felt really stupid pretending to be on the phone like that" she said holding in her giggles. I grabbed her arm and we headed towards Tomas's house. This was going to be the best party ever. "Hey Rosie, I kinda got a surprise for you I wasn't going to take it but you were so long with your mom that I went over to mine and got it without being noticed" She said just as we were walking up the garden to the party. "Ok Liss, what did you get?" I asked curious as to what she was up to. "Ino you said we should stop but tonight is stressful and one can't hurt and we could even share one and get rid of the order one?" she said pulling out two cigarettes. I looked at her for a minute not believing what she had done. Last time we smoked was before school and we were caught by Amy. We got in so much trouble that we nearly got sent to boarding school but my mom said next time something like this happened I really was going to boarding school for undisciplined children. "Liss, I don't know if that's such a good idea" I said unsure of what to do. She looked at my her eyes full of guilt, "I didn't think you'd want to, I really hated when we done this back then, but I thought you might need one for the stress" She said so fast that I'm surprised I understood what she said. "It's ok Liss, we'll just get rid of them ok?" I said trying to make her perck up a bit "Yeah good idea" She said putting them back into her bag, I guess someone at the party will want one. By the time our little conversation was finished we were at the Tomas's door. I knocked because when Lissa knocked you could barely hear it. When the door opened a slightly drunken Shane was standing there with his hand arm slung around another boy that I didn't no. (**A.N- I'm putting this up now because I'm going out later, there might be one up later on but it depends if I come home or not. If there is one it be up rather late aswel. I just want to say I don't care if people like this story im writing for me. I really love to write. If other people like it then great and thank you so much. I hope people are enjoying it but it won't make me stop if people aren't)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

Shane looked at me then gave Lissa a long look. It was really obvious he had a big crush on her. The other boy tried to say something along the lines of a greeting but he was so drunk his words came out as long slurred mess. Shane laughed while me and Lissa looked at each other in confusion. "So are you two going to come in or not?" said a voice in the back round. Shane opened the door with a dazzling smile directed at Lissa witch she returned with a friendly one. I looked past Shane and the other boy to see Tomas standing there looking even cuter then I remembered. He was taller then me but then again that wasn't hard, I'd say he was 5.7 or 5.8. He had black hair, tan skin but paler then mine. He had these lovely muscles that could be seen on his arms and I could see his six pack under his tight red shirt. Tomas had this great personality that make you want to talk to him and get along with him even if you never had a full conversation with him, he made you like him. "Well maybe we would if we were invited in" I retorted back making a playful glare at Shane and his friend. His friend must of sobered up a bit because he stood straight and looked right at me. "Well baby you can get in anywhere on me, if you no what I'm saying" He said in a slurred but understandable. What a lame pick up line, Lissa laughed and I just ignored it. Shane then gestured us to come in. "Wow Lissa you look really pretty tonight. You look really nice too Rose" Shane said looking at Lissa with a longing look in his eyes. I left her with him telling her I wanted a drink. I walked passed Tomas and "accidently" brushed my arm of his signalling him to follow me. "I'm glad you and Lissa could come tonight I no it was last minute but I had to get all the supplies and make sure my parents didn't suspect anything. Other wise I would of asked you myself" He said while downed my drink. The liquid burned my throat so I suspected it was vodka mixed with something else to give it an extra kick. "I was wondering why Shane asked us and not you" I said as he started to drink his own drink. By the way he was talking I could tell this wasn't his first drink. He wasn't drunk yet but he was on his way to getting nearly drunk, if that makes sense. "Well I couldn't do it and I really wanted you here…. With me for my party" He said rubbing the back of his neck nervously. I talked to Tomas for most of night and soon forgot what we were talking about but I do no we started to play a drinking game and we were getting really drunk. So drunk that we were actually sitting down in the corner, with some vodka between us. Lissa looked like she was drunk herself and having a good time playing tonsil tennis with Shane. I then began to wonder why Tomas hadn't tried anything with me, well not yet anyway. I watched the rest of the party scene as I continued to drink. I then felt a finger on my chin that turned my head. It was Tomas turning me to face him. He then leaned in and kissed me. This kiss was good and sweet but nothing making me want to drop my panties and say take me now Tomas you sexy beast. Although the kiss did get more heated when his tongue slipped into my mouth and moved with mine. In the middle of the kiss Tomas started to suck my tongue. To say I enjoyed it was an understatement. I guess now I was a little closer to letting take me now. The kiss went on until we were rudely interrupted by a drunken boy landing in between us. He turned to face me and said "Wow baby, when you're done with Tomo you should that hot ass over to a real man". He obviously meant himself, that thought made me laugh he could barely stand with how much he drank. I looked at Tomas who was trying to get the boy of us. "Well I don't see any other real man over here with you in the way on Tomas". It was a shit comeback but hey I'm drunk, can't blame a tryer. Tomas smiled and pushed the boy away saying "You heard her man, now get lost". He then grabbed my arm and pulled me to the couch that I hadn't noticed we moved to. I straddled him on the chair and resumed kissing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

I got more into the kiss with Tomas and he knew that. He decided to test the water by bringing his hand up along my stomach then up my bra. I let him because the kiss was getting better and he's really cute. Whatever song was playing it was turning me on even more. Tomas was playing with my nipple and the song had a beat that I had move my hips on. I started to grind against him and y the moan he let out he didn't mind. We continued this only breaking the kisses for air. That's when I felt his little friend get hard against me. He looked shy but not embraced by it, hell why should he be I'm hot and most of the people at this party basically seen us dry hump. He leaned in close to my neck I thought I was getting a hickey. I got excited because I wanted to prove to Amy that Tomas saw me as his for tonight. But instead he kissed just behind my ear "Lets go to the bedroom Rose, I can't stay here with people watching" He whispered seductively in my ear. I couldn't say no to that and went to the bedroom with him. I saw Lissa along the way and managed to pry her away from Shane long enough to tell her where I was going. I don't think it even registered what I was saying to her because she went straight back to sucking the face of Shane. Before I knew what I was doing Tomas was on top of me on the bed trying to unbutton my jeans. I let him and he slid one finger in and we continued to kiss. That's when the door swung open and Lissa stood there looking worried, "Rose, your mom called me three times and you four we better go" She said so fast I thought she was speaking another language. "Hey I thought of an idea, you two should stay here with me and Shane." Tomas said hopefully, Yeah that's right he wants me. Time and place Rose, Time and place. I got up buttoned my jeans and kissed Tomas one last time. "Next time we will but now we've got to go" I said cockily. Me and Lissa left and somehow managed to get to my house without getting hurt. We fell once or twice but they weren't serious falls. I tried to put my key in the door to open it but after three treys the door opened and there stood an angry looking Janine and behind her Lissa's mom. "Ohh shit" I said aloud, well I can't get in that much more trouble wait, can I? "Ohh shit is right Rose" my mom said looking me straight in the eye. "Lissa I am so disappointed at you. You turn seventeen and you do something like this! I told you to behave, Your father and I trusted you to go out late tonight and as Janine has told me you had a curfew. Both of you!" Lissa's mom Rhea yelled at the both us, we weren't even that late only a half hour. "Well girls I thought we warned you about these things? I am left with no choice, Rose your going to St Vladimirs academy boarding school" my mother Janine said sitting down putting her head in her hands. "Mom, that's not fair. I made a mis-"

"Don't even go there Rose, your going, End Of!" She said using authority in her voice. "Fine whatever mom"

"Don't think your getting of easy Lissa, your going with her to that boarding school and if I hear any bad reports, you two will be separated permanently" Rhea said looking regretful about what she said. "Please mom, Rose is my friend you can't do that to us" Lissa cried and I myself felt my eyes water just thinking of not having my best friend with me everyday. "You two leave next Friday. Rose that means you'll be here for your seventeenth" My mother said trying to shine light on the situation and failing. I stormed upstairs followed closely by Lissa. "Well crap Rosie, we did it this time" She looking at me with a small smile. "Liss, it's ok, we'll have eachother and honestly how bad could be?" I said smiling back to reassure her. "Your right, lets just sleep this off and talk in the morning" She said and I nodded in agreement not looking forward to this talk with a hangover.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9 ****–(A.N to anyone that is reading sorry about the****delay in chapters anyway here you go)**

I was in a deep sleep when I felt a hand on my back. I thought I was dreaming about Tomas or something but the hand started to shake me awake. "Rosie you have to get up we need to talk about what happened last night, you no come up with a plan" Lissa pleaded with me, if she thought we were getting out of this one she was going to be hit with a big stick called reality. My face was down in the pillow so my voice was muffled "Liss, there is no way in hell we are getting out of this one, lets just sleep this god awful hangover off til tomorrow so we can think up a plan then" I wanted to sleep this off it was the hangover from hell, it made me wonder how Lissa was coping with it. "No Rose, now!" She whispered yelled for my benefit, it didn't help but at least she tried. I was going to help my best friend so I turned over to face a sitting up Lissa. She was biting her finger but never her nail. Normal people bite there nail when there nervous but Lissa bites the tip of her finger so her nails don't get ruined, weird I no. "Ok Liss, what do you want to discuss?" I said trying to be nice but the light was aggravating my eyes making my headache worse. What was the point it was clear last night that there's no way out of this, I mean what could I possibly do? "Rose, I don't want to go I can't leave my parents or Andre. At least you'd be there and I guess they could visit us and Amy won't be there to annoy us." She trailed off. "Ohh Liss, I'm failing to see the bad thing about this. What could we do about this anyway" I said closing my eyes again. "No Rose, I don't want to go. Why did I let you talk me into that party anyway" She said speaking more to herself then me, on a normal day I would have comforted her and she wouldn't be this cranky. She has a mind of her own she could of said no. "Ok Liss, you can't blame going on me but I kinda guess not coming home on time is my fault. This boarding school might not even be this bad there could be really hot guys there and well that's all I got you no how I feel about people" I joked trying to lighten the mood, there could actually be really hot guys here. "You would think of that, but Rose no matter how many new people we meet promise we always stick with each other" She didn't even need to ask I thought. She held out her baby finger "Best friends" She said making our promise unbreakable, to us anyway "Til the end" I continued. She smiled witch made me smile too. "Ok so if that's all I'm going back to sleep" I said covered by a yawn, she smiled and went to the bathroom. The door swung open and there was my mother Janine Hathaway standing at her small height witch I took after but oddly not her ginger hair, I guess my dad was from somewhere tropical. With my tan skin and dark hair it did not come from that small Scottish woman. "Rose get up now! Me and Rhea will be waiting downstairs for you and Lissa get dressed and get down, we'll discuss over breakfast." She then left leaving me speechless. I threw on purple sweatpants and a black tank top. Lissa only brought shorts with her I mean she thought we weren't drinking last night so I gave her green bottoms and she had a yellow tank top. It was a bright combination but she made it work. We went downstairs to find both our mothers sitting there with bacon and eggs ready for us. If this is the kind of treatment I get for coming home late and drunk I should do it more often. After we eat my mom broke the silence "Rose, Lissa, we really didn't want to do this but we are left with no options and you are BOTH still going and you have your birthday on Saturday Rose, witch you will be doing nothing outside the family for. But girls, we booked the school and they only had a place for Monday, we don't have as long but…" My mother trailed off looking at Rhea who finished the sentence by saying "Girls there's no time like the present" I was surprised but I guess they were sick of our bullshit.


	11. Chapter 10- The next chapter i was ahead

**Chapter 10**

Ever since I was young, Rhea always treated me as another daughter. Whatever Lissa got I was offered, of course I never took it I mean she's not really my mom. She was always there for me especially just after my dad left, my mom kind of had a nervous breakdown and I guess she was in her room for a few days. I never really understood what happened, but I do remember Rhea and Eric being there treating me like part of there family. Andre told me that when I was junior and he was a freshman he started to have a crush on me, don't get me wrong he's a lovely boy and really cute but he's like my older brother. He said he felt weird about it because I was like his sister. We sorted it out and he started to treat me like Lissa. He was the perfect teasing, overprotective brother. When my mom got better life was looking good, then I hit 12 and realised that I needed a dad after all. I started acting out and Lissa went along with me for better or worse. I'm seventeen today and I'm going to St Vladimirs academy tomorrow with Lissa. I was thinking of all the good times my mom and me had with the Dragomirs when my mom burst through my door. She looked hesitant to say what she was about to say, I also noticed she was holding a letter probably from St Vlads. "Rose, this came in the post for you today, it's from your father. I knew this was going to happen this letter has a reply address if you want it" She said in a calm voice. In all honestly I wasn't sure if I wanted to rewrite my father or even read this letter, I mean what's the point. "Rose, I'd like you to open it and write your father and tell him how you're doing. Ask him the questions that I just don't have the answers to but if you don't want to it's your decision" My mom was being really nice about this one, at least she showed me this one anyway. "It's not that simple mom, I'll think about it. Thanks for giving me this letter anyway" I knew I was being spiteful, but how would you act? She threw the letter on the bed and said "I hope you choose the decision that makes you happy. I just want you to know that I never stopped loving your dad. He left for reasons that are unexplainable. I've hidden those letters for a reason, he asked me to and he thinks your old enough now to understand why. I don't think you're ready if I'm honest sweetie. I'm sorry but if you were mature enough you wouldn't be going to St Vladimirs" With that final speech she left me to my thoughts. How dare she say that about me! I'm very mature, well as mature as I want to be I'm so not speaking to her anymore. Ok Rose, maybe she does have a point about the maturity but I don't care what she thinks, I'm Rose freaking Hathaway. I rang Lissa, we talked for hours. I decided to not do anything about my party, I've been avoiding calls from Tomas all day. I answered one and he was being too clingy, yes I made out with him at one party you don't own me Tomas. He's just not that cute. I decided that I would start packing as soon as I hung up with Lissa but this girl could talk for days. I packed loads of skinny jeans and tops and sweat pant, my only Abercrombie tracksuit, loads of pyjamas and underwear and a few fancy clothes in case of a party, that was doubtful but never say never, right? **(A.N- It will get better this is my first story and I know it's not that good but I love to write and I want to finish it. If people are reading I'd really like to no what you think of it but I won't push for reviews, I always found it annoying when writers done that. Anyway thank you to anyone that is reading it means a lot for just reading. If your looking for a good fanfic, you should try boys over Roses it's really good. I love it) (**Sorry about the long authors note I hate them too but I felt like that needed to be said sorry again)


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 -****A.N; I'm sorry another one but I just want to say sorry that I forgot about paragraphs. I got a review and I am very thankful to get that, so thank you for the reminder ****)**

I was sleeping softly dreaming of a life with no compilations, the easy life. That dream was crashed when my stupid alarm went of. Then I remembered that me and Lissa are going to St Vlads today. I didn't no what to expect. Would it be a lot of teenagers with bad attitudes or teenagers that could be serial killers? The thought made me shiver involuntarily.

I shrugged of that thought and got out of bed. I got in my shower for the last time for god knows how long. I used my favourite strawberry shampoo and conditioner. I loved them; they made my hair smell lovely. As I scrubbed the shampoo into my scalp I thought about the letter that was at the end of my bed, unopened. Lissa said she wanted to tell me what to do but she couldn't it was my decision at the end of the day. I really loved her and all but that was not the answer I needed. I washed out the shampoo and used conditioner. I then washed myself with vanilla body wash.

I got out of the shower and dried myself. I picked out my outfit last night; I pulled on my blue jeans and a blood red tank top. It was comfortable and casual. As I was towel drying my hair I looked at the letter. Should I open it? Will it answer questions and should I reply to him? My curiosity got the better of me I walked over and took the letter in my hand. I hesitantly started to open the envelope. I pulled out the letter and seen a neatly written letter. It read;

_Rose,_

_I know you must have a lot of questions for me. I can't answer them all in this one letter but I will try. I am in a business that put you and your mother in danger. This is the reason I left and the reason why your mother had to hide the letters and pictures. The people who knew about you are less but still a threat. I feel that it is safe enough to write to each other. Rose you are my only daughter and child. I love so much flower, I remember the day your mother found out she was pregnant. It was the happiest day of my life. I tried to get out of my business but I was clearly unsuccessful as I am not there with you and your mother. I cannot tell you what I do or when I'll be back. I just want you to no I plan on coming back as soon as it's safe to do so. I love you sweetheart, Never forget that. _

_P.S Rose please don't give your mother a hard time, she told me once that you remind her of me and for that I am worried. _

That was a really nice letter; he even sent a picture of himself. He had the same dark eyes as me and dark hair. He has a slight beard but it only made him look scary. I could tell straight away that he was my father, you'd have to be blind not to. I thought about what his business was and why can't he tell me. I wonder if his business has anything to with my mom's panic attacks.

My thought was interrupted by my phone ringing, I looked at the caller ID and it was unknown. "Hello" I answered half hoping it was my dad. "Is this Rose Mazur?" The voice sounded manly and slightly accented. It took me a minute to realize that he called me Mazur. That was my fathers name and I haven't been called that since I was younger. "Hello, is this Rose Mazur?" The deep voice sounded angry. "How did you get this number?" I said trying to sound confident about what I was saying. "Answer my question little girl" the person replied. "You answer mine and I'll think about it" I replied finding my Rose pizzazz. He said something in another language and then I heard laughter in the back round. "Ohh yes, this is a Mazur. I'd no that attitude anywhere." He said in a teasing tone "You clearly don't because I'm no-" I was interrupted, I hate when people to that. "Don't even try little girl, the more you do the more you reveal yourself as a Mazur. Anyway little Mazur, I have a message for you. I know were you're going and know how to get to you. It will happen in good time, I'll see you soon little Mazur. Give my best to Janine."

I gasped in shock. He knew my name and my mother's name. To say I was freaked out was an understatement. That's when I knew I had to write to my dad. What if this was a threat. Oh Come on Rose of course this was a threat, duh. I got some paper and a pen and began to write.

I started with how I am and how I reacted to the hidden letters. I told him how much mom misses him and how hard it was for us to cope without him. I then told him about the phone call. I nearly forgot about going to St Vladimirs academy. I slipped that in and told him I'm not annoyed about him leaving for the right reasons. I did explain that I'm annoyed that he caused us pain. I left it that, I wasn't ready to I love you yet, how could I. I don't really know him.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I put the letter in an envelope. I left it blank because I didn't want my mother to see it. She was getting rid of me; she doesn't need to no about what kinds of trouble I could be getting into. I thought about the phone call again. Maybe it was just a prank? Yeah Rose a prank call that knew your name was Mazur and obviously knew about my parents. That person knew I was going to St Vladimirs, I didn't tell anyone. What if someone's watching me, or they've been watching my mom and Lissa and Lissa's family too. I won't let anything happen to Lissa at this school, at least with me gone my mom be safe.

I was just grabbing my bags to go downstairs when my mother walked in. She looked like she'd been crying but then again Janine Hathaway does not cry. Well I guess she cries with panic attacks but that's not the point Rose. "Rose, I'm not going to ask about the letter that was your choice. Anyway Lissa and Rhea are downstairs were having our last breakfast together" She this like it was a good thing, why? "Yeah mom lets have the last supper but remember I will come again" I said in a sarcastic tone. I'm not a big believer in god and all that but he says I don't have to get up early on Sundays as long as I believe, a little anyway. "Rose can you just be serious for once. I can't believe you compared yourself to Jesus" She said walking away.

I went downstairs and saw Lissa was sitting with her father Eric while my mom was talking to Rhea. Well this is… something I thought smiling to myself. "Hey Rose, you look kind of mysterious smiling to yourself. If I didn't no better I'd say you're planning something evil" Sais Andre lightly punching me in the arm with a smile full of brotherly love. "I actually don't have anything planned, I'm going to this school with my best friend and no adults to study normal school subjects and learn discipline" I said with a straight face trying to seem serious. "Quit the bull Rose" Andre laughed "But seriously, please keep an eye on Lissa. I won't be there to cover for her and keep an eye on you either" Andre said that with pride and brotherly protectiveness. "I promise, nothing bad will happen her with me. I don't know what I'd do without her" I said looking at Lissa who looked far away sitting next to her father. Andre put his finger to my chin and tilted my face to look at him "I know she'll be safe but I'm worried about what you can do in a mixed school full of teens in need of discipline. Please Rose think about what could happen if you keep this up. What would Lissa do without you" He said going all serious on me and I was speechless.

"Hey Rosie, are you ready for today?" Asked Lissa not looking so ready herself. "As ready as I'll ever be" I said trying to relax Lissa and obviously not succeeding by the distressed look on her face. "It'll be ok Liss, I have you and you have me. We've got through a lot more than this, we can do it" Lissa's hand found mine and gave it a squeeze assuring me that she'll be ok, for now anyway. I had to do one thing before we left, mail the letter, but how? I'm going to tell Lissa about the letter later anyway so, I told her she needs to think up an excuse for us to stop and a shop with a nearby post office. She didn't ask questions she just nodded her head. Our parents ate up the lie Lissa fed them. I ran to the post office in the back of the shop and mailed the letter. Lissa gave me a _we'll talk later look_ and I nodded my head.

I must have fallen asleep somewhere along the journey because when I woke up I seen a old fashioned school. Our car stopped at a giant black iron gate. There was a guard sitting in the little booth to let people in and possibly out. The guard came over to our car. He was wearing blue jeans, a red top and a yellow Hi-Vis jacket. He had olive coloured skin and light brown nearly blonde hair with ocean blue eyes; that in another light could look green. I must admit he was very handsome and he looked young enough to be collage.

"Do you have a letter to prove you are in this school?" He said looking in the back at me and Lissa.

"Well I didn't no I needed to bring one, but I'll check my purse" My mom grinding her teeth. The guy just shrugged in a devil may care way. Wow someone takes their job seriously.

"You no what, let's just say you gave me them because honestly who would bring their children here unless they needed it. This school is great and helps teenagers in trouble, but let's just face it who would want to come here?" He said waving his in a questioning way.

I couldn't help but agree with him and I didn't notice I was nodding my head to show it. He looked back and smirked showing he saw my reaction. I just smiled back. He went over to the booth and the gate started to open. As we drove in I looked at Lissa who looked really nervous. I took her hand in my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, we came this far and have no choice but to follow through, I'm doing this with a gun full of Rose bravado.

I looked around the school grounds; the buildings were in good condition they just looked old. "It must be some tradition in the school with all the old fashioned buildings." My mom said looking around herself.

"I think it's beautiful" Lissa spoke up for the first time in a while. She was looking at the school in pure awe. Lissa always loved school but she wanted to be there for me and I guess I won over school, in your face school.

(**A.N- Sorry this took so long I've been doing projects and working on making this longer. The next one will be up soon but slowly during mid-term and Valentines Day, Have a good V day btw**)


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

My mom parked the car in the nearest spot to us; sadly that spot was miles away from the reception office. Well fuck me I am not carrying all my bags. I brought my whole wardrobe and make-up and not to mention stuff to decorate my room. Yeah, I'm not carrying that. "Me and Rhea will go and check you girls in and make sure everything is ok" My mom said in a serious tone. "Good luck with the bags girls" Rhea said laughing along with my mom as they got out of the car. "Bitches" I murmured under my breath. Lissa gave a look that said just carry it. "Quit the bitching and just carry it Rose. At least you don't have as much as me" she said in a joking tone. It's true Lissa only brought half her wardrobe and it was still bigger then mine. "Well Liss, that's your own damn fault" We laughed together as we carried two bags each to the office. As we walked, we saw other students. To say they looked happy, was a lie. It was obvious most of them were forced to come here, others were scared and the rest didn't care. I came to the door of the office when I heard a familiar voice call "Well, Well Hathaway. I've been counting the days until you'd end up here" That voice could only belong to one person. I turned around to see Mason Ashford, an old friend of mine. We were friends before I started moving to Lissa's house, The last time I saw him was when we were playing outside and this bully Adam took my ice-cream and shoved it in Masons face. Mason beat the shit out of him and that's how he ended up here. "Mason Ashford long time no see. This is Lissa Dragmir, my best friend"

"Nice to meet you Lissa" He said giving her a quick glance then flicked his eyes back to me.

"You're telling me, very long time. Rose, you grew up nice" He said looking me up and down. He grew up well himself. Tall, well taller then me anyway and muscular. What did this school do to little Mason Ashford.

"Hey Ashford still with me, you can think about me naked on your own time" I said waving a hand in front of his freakily face.

He was by far the best looking ginger I no but I don't see him like that. Too much of a friend, but fun to tease.

"It looks like it's always a good time to think about a hot slice like you naked" Said an unfamiliar voice. Mason rolled his eyes, I turned to Lissa and she just shrugged.

The boy was really good looking. He looked like the type of guy that you flirted with to get naked or at least semi naked with. He had these dark blue eyes and perfect white teeth with this golden brown hair.

"Rose, Lissa this is Jessie Zeklos" Mason introduced us but it wasn't so friendly, I'll ask him later, right now lets get my Rose bravado on to talk to hotness over here.

"Hi nice to meet you" Lissa said with a friendly smile.

"You too Lissa" Jessie returned the smile then turned to me with a cocky smile "It's even nicer to meet you Rose" I could practically hear Mason roll his eyes and Lissa tried to hold her giggle, but her cheeks were turning red from holding it in. Just as I was about to reply Mason said "Hey lover boy, looks like your dog is waiting for you" Mason pointed over to a slightly larger boy with pale skin and black hair. He wore this stupid grin as he watched us talking. "Watch it Ashford, Ralf's my friend" Jessie turned to Ralf apparently and lifted one finger in a one minute sign. Jessie turned back and said "See you around Rose, maybe without the body guard next time, bye Lizzie"

"What a jackass, Lizzie and Lissa sound nothing alike. I'll kick his ass" I said about to follow him. Lissa's arm shot out in front of me to stop me from moving. "Rose it's fine, I think he was too distracted to remember his name never mind mine. He was so into you" Lissa only said that to change the subject but hey I'd be lying if I said I wasn't interested. And let's face it were both hot as hell.

"That's Jessie for you, he's a jackass. He likes anything with legs Rose just be careful if you do go there. He gives girls a bad reputation" Mason said all protectively, god I missed him

"Thanks Mase, I'll remember that" I said smiling at nothing in particular. Lissa noticed and laughed a little herself.

"Hey I gotta go I'm meeting a friend, but Lissa it was nice to meet you and great seeing you again Rose" I hugged Mason as he said this, he was surprised but hugged me back like we'd only seen each other a few days ago, I guess old friends never loose friendship. Corny line I no. "Rose, Lissa what's taking so long with bags" of course my mother would pick now to come out, I bet she won't even remember Mason.

"Ohh hello, Mason right" I guess she just proved me wrong. What the hell how did she remember him, why would she?

"Ms Hathaway hi, it's nice to see you again" Mason said as if they seen each other recently. This is just weird.

"Give my best to your mother won't you" My mom said with a small smile, ok this just got really weird.

"Will do, I have to go see you round Rose, Lissa" With those last words Mason left.

I looked at Lissa who was give me a curious look and I don't think it was about seeing Mason again. "So, how do you no Mason?" Lissa finally asked as we walked into the office with our parents showing some letters to the woman. She was tall with sleek raven black hair, pale skin blue eyes and a slim build. She was beautiful, even with a scar on the side of her face. It was noticeable but she made it work. I was about to answer when my mother did that for me. I hate being interrupted.

"Mason and his family are old friends of mine. Rose and Mason used to play all the time until he got sent here. It was actually his mother that suggested this school." So my mother stayed in touch with his. That explains how she remembered him and how she got me and Lissa in this school. The woman behind the desk came back with two room keys and the letters from our parent's witch I guess they actually had because they didn't for the man at the gate. That got me thinking about whom he was and the look on his face when he saw us. Maybe he knew we were trouble.  
"Here's your keys I hope you enjoy your stay here at ST Vladimirs." Raven girl said handing me and Lissa they keys. She then turned to our mothers and said "Don't worry you won't recognise your daughters when you come back for them" She winked as she said it. "Well I sure hope not" Said my mom giving me a stern look.

"Best behaviour now girls" Lissa's mom said coming over to give us a hug. My mom did not give us a hug but she means well by that smile and lovingly patting my cheek then Lissa's. At least she tries.

"Ohh girls we left the rest of your bags outside the car, Tasha said someone will bring them to your room" Ahh so Raven girl has a name, Tasha.

"So Liss, were alone in school" I slowly to show her I was going somewhere with this.

"Ohh Rose I know that tone, please let's just get this year over with so we can go home and get to collage, me and You Rosie, Lehigh like we always talked about"

I wanted to go to Lehigh with Lissa because I couldn't leave her alone, I'd worry about her too much and Lissa has a lot of friends but that's because I do all the talking and she's just there. I love Lissa and I have to look out for her, if she opens up to the wrong person she won't trust anyone again. "Ok Liss, Lehigh like we always planned. Just me and you"

"No pranks, fighting or getting in trouble"

She said it like it was a question but in fact it was an order.

"Liss, your killing me here" I groaned as I walked out the door and across campus looking for my room followed by Lissa of course.

"Rose I'm serious, I want a simple year. I guess one or two parties couldn't hurt but I want to just coast through the middle. Can you handle that, please?" Lissa was begging, she didn't need to I'd do anything for her but this was going to be tough.

"Yeah ok Liss, I can handle that. Lets just see if the Dragomir reputation can"

I didn't mean that in a bitchy way. Lissa's family is well known and rich people usually want that in a friend. "I can handle coasting through the middle with the Dragomir name" She smiled at me while rolling her eyes. We reached our room, Lissa was about to walk in when I stopped her. "Liss I can live without the pranks and getting in trouble but if I get invited to a party by other coasters, I'm going and your coming with me" I had to go to a few parties this year and Lissa is coming.

She looked at me and smiled. "Deal" she said happily I smiled myself with outcome of our deal.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Our dorm was amazing minus how plain it was. It held two beds on opposite sides of the room, and a wardrobe that could easily fit all of my clothes and half of Lissa's. The walls were white with a full length mirror on one beside the wardrobe. The floor was covered in light brown wood. I basked in how great our room was.

I ran to the left side of the room, mainly because it was the furthest from the door and closest to the bathroom. The bathroom was mind blowing. It was big enough to fit three people in there at the same time, not that I wanted people in there while I pee, it's just a thought.

"We'll have to stick some pictures or something up. The walls are bare and boring and we're anything but," Lissa announced, sounding definite about what she wanted. She wanted a girly room...over my dead body.

"Yeah we can stick up pictures of family and friends but no pink on my side Liss. I love you, but please no pink," I sort of begged her

"Rosie, I'm not using pink. I was thinking just leave it plain, stick up the pictures, new bed clothes obviously, and maybe some white fairy lights around the mirror?" I gasped. She didn't want pink? I couldn't hide the surprised expression on my face because Lissa loves pink. I became suspicious.

"Hey Liss, what's wrong?" I knew something was up with her, I was concerned.

"It's nothing, just kind of silly really-" I cut her off.

"If there's something wrong, you can tell me. We're in this fucked up school prison together-"

"It's just, if we get kicked out or get let out for good behaviour, I don't want to get too attached to this room or the people here. I don't want to miss them, you know?"

"Aww Liss, it's so sweet you think we have a chance getting out of here on good behaviour," She laughed and threw a pillow at me, which was pink and fluffy. I tried to talk but there was pink fluff in my mouth. Laughing I spit it out.

"Anyways, we'll be here for a while. We might as well try to personalise the room a bit?" 

"Well what do you have in mind?" this peeked her interest, just like I knew it would. It was like shooting fish in a barrel.

"Ok well I like the floor, but maybe a little carpet would bring it out more. I love the fairy lights idea. If you really want white walls with different colored picture frames, I think that be personal yet distant," She nodded, as I said this which confirmed what I had originally thought.

"Yeah that sounds good and a bit crazy to be personally distant. I kind of want the bathroom green and pink" She said it slowly without looking me in the eye. Those colours compliment each other if they're pastel of course.

"Okay Liss, our bathroom can be green and pink, is it pastel green and pink though?"

"Of course it is!" That was said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I'll never understand why she wanted to decorate the bathroom, yet not the room. Wasn't it still getting attached? Curiosity killed the cat so I asked.

"Lissa, why do you feel comfortable decorating the bathroom and not the bedroom?"

"I was waiting for you to ask," She laughed, making me smile.

"I don't want to get attached but I don't want to feel home sick either."

I gave her a funny look and she rolled her eyes saying, "Just humour me, please Rosie"

"Fine," I said, throwing my bag into the wardrobe, leaving the rest on the floor. Satisfied I lept on my bed. The way I see it, it's like shooting fish in a barrel because if I don't unpack for a while, Lissa will do it for me.

Lissa opened her mouth to say something, probably about me unpacking, but was cut off by a knock on the door. Thank goodness, I was in no mood for a lecture.

"I'll get it Liss. You just keep unpacking," I said, jumping of the bed and hopping over Lissa and my bags.

I opened the door to see the girl from the office.

"Hi, I'm Tasha. I was in the office when you came in," She said, way too happily for my liking. I preferred calling her raven girl instead of Tasha.

"Oh right, yeah we remember," I said in a flat tone, not really caring what she was here for.

"Rose, who's at the door?" Lissa shouted, walking towards the door, Tasha in her view. By her leveled look, I think that Lissa recognized her.

"Hello, Tasha right?"

"Yeah, I'm here to tell you that principal Kirova wants to see the both of you in her office." Why would she want us, we just got here, I thought to myself.

"So can you guys go A.S.A.P? She's not that bad." The raven girl took off swiftly with her shiny black hair flowing like a cape behind her.

Lissa pushed me out the door ,and closed it behind us.

"Hey hey, hands of the merchandise; It's reserved for Jesse Zeklos." I was only half joking about that.

Lissa laughed and said "We're going to Kirova's office, but we can't be in trouble already... unless there's something you want to tell me"

How dare she accuse me starting trouble! It's not even possible that I could have done something when I was with her the whole time.

"What the hell Liss! I was with you the whole time!" I said, mock anger in my tone. 

"Well if anyone could do something in the first five minutes being here, it would be Rose Hathaway," She said, defending herself in a matter of fact tone

"That's true."

We, clueless, walked around the campus for about 20 minutes before Lissa made us ask someone where the office was. I didn't want to ask someone because it'd be obvious that we were newbies without clue around campus.

There were about two people walking around, which led me to believe that either it was lunch or we were close to Kirova's office. I bet its lunch and we were missing it, damn.

"Come on Liss. If she wanted us that badly she'd find us by now. Can we please find the lunch court I'm starving." I begged her this time I had to, desperate times calls for desperate measures.

"Ok walk a bit further if we don't see anyone then we'll go."

We walked further along; I was hoping that there was no one here to tell us how to find the office. Of course the universe had other plans, thanks universe.

We seen a black haired kid fully dressed in black, aside from his shoes, which had white and red on them. It was designed to look like flames, which was mind blowing because they looked cool, not at all geeky. As we walked toward him I wondered when he'd turn around.

"Excuse me, we're new and we were wondering if-" Lissa said, or well tried to say because she suddenly stopped as the boy turned around. He had ice blue eyes that could get the most composed person to look twice and get lost in his eyes.

Lissa stared at him with an open mouth, a light pink blush on her cheeks. It was barely noticeable but I knew her way too well.

"Wondering what?" the boy asked impatiently. Being the life saver that I am, I saved Lissa from embarrassment by answering for her.

"We're new and we got lost looking for Kirova's office. Could you help us?"

I said, while Lissa composed herself with a quick hair flick and deep breath.

"Yeah, sure. Sorry I sounded so impatient, I'm just sick of all the jokes everyone plays on me around here" He muttered something under his breath that sounded like "_if they even talk to me all."_

I wanted to ask him what happens but I thought better of it, and decided to ask Mason when I see him.

"It's fine" Lissa said, reassuring him.

"Yeah it's fine, Sparky" I said. Sparky fit him just fine because of his flames on his shoes

"Ha-ha I prefer Christian, but I guess Sparky will have to do," He said, laughing. Although he looked like a person one would stay away from, he seemed ok.

"I'm Lissa and that's Rose," Lissa said jerking her thumb at me.

He didn't seem that interested in me as much as Lissa, so I decided to walk a bit slower so I'd end up behind them. Got to help a girl out, you know.

"Her office is just through there," He said, pointing towards a room that obviously led to another room. How would anyone find that stupid office?

"Thanks Christian, we appreciate this" Lissa said, thanking him a bit over dramatically.

"Ok Liss, he walked us to an office, he didn't get us out of this place," I said, earning an elbow to my rib cage from Lissa. It hurt but it was manageable.

"Just kidding, thanks Sparky," I said with a small smile.

"Don't worry about it, I'm here anyways." He laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head.

A skinny tall woman with a long neck and large nose came out.

"Well well, Mr Ozera. I'd say this doesn't happen often, but things don't always happen the way you want them to," She said, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"Girls I'll be right with you, after Mr Ozera is dealt with of course," Kirova said.

Christian got up grumpily and walked into the room that led to her office. Well he seems kind of regular. Probably won't be when I start classes here.

"So you like Christian" I asked, knowing full well that she did.

"No I just met him, jeez Rose," She said. That little tone of defeat, let me know she was lying.

Christian walked out with what looked like a detention slip in his hand, and curiosity always kills the cat so I asked, "what did you get Sparky?"

"A straight detention, and from what I've been, told I guess I'll be seeing you there shortly. Bye Lissa," He said, causing Lissa to blush, yet she gave a little wave, and I most likely held the look of confusion on my face.

"He asked how we ended up here, and I told" She answered, shrugging.

"Makes sense" I said, laughing to myself.

"Girls come in come in," Kirova said, beckoning us in.

We went in and the first thing we saw was two really good looking men standing against the walls of the office. One was the guy from the gate while the other was new. He had tanned skin, a strong jaw line and deep dark brown eyes. His shoulder length brown hair was tied at the nape of his neck. He was beautiful, they both were really.

**(A.N- Sorry I was M.I.A I was really sick and weak so I couldn't think straight or write anything. I tried to make this a long chapter to make up for it but I know it doesn't but anyway enjoy****)**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_**Previously on look what the wind blew in;**_

"_Girls, come on in," Kirova said, beckoning us in._

_We went in and the first thing we saw was two really good looking men standing against the walls of the office. One was the guy from the gate while the other was new. He had tanned skin, a strong jaw line and deep dark brown eyes. His shoulder length brown hair was tied at the nape of his neck. He was beautiful, they both were really._

_Now;_

We both stood in the doorway with mouths agape. These men were unreal. The one from the gate looked at the both of us with a look of recognition on his face. I wonder what their names were. They must have thought we were two stupid naïve girls who have never seen good looking men before, due to our staring. I composed myself slyly, and nudged Lissa who closed her mouth. We both walked over and took a seat in front of the big orange coloured desk. The seats were black leather but very uncomfortable. I tried not to fidget because that makes you look nervous and that's just not Rose Hathaway.

I looked at Kirova impatiently waiting for her to start this pointless lecture. I looked at Lissa who was playing with her hands and had a cute light blush on her cheeks. _Ah bless, she's nervous_ I thought to myself.

"So girls I understand you were sent here for bad behaviour." Finally, she started with a obvious answer to the statement that was meant as a question. If she was going to be like this all the time I was definitely going to clash with her. She looked over her classes at us, awaiting our answer.

I looked her directly in the eyes and said "Yes, we are obviously here for bad behaviour" I smiled and it was a tight one because I had to seem nice so she wouldn't be able to use my mean tendicies against me.

Lissa gave me a stern look that said 'what are you thinking'? She then cleared her throat and said "Yes, me and Rose are here for unacceptable behaviour. Our parents decided to send us here because both of us and our parents want to change our ways. We both take full responsibility for the things that we've done, Miss Kirova." Her voice was sweet and innocent, how could anyone think she was the mastermind?

Kirova looked pleased with Lissa's answer while I looked at Lissa with wide eyes in shock. I do not agree to be here and I only took responsibility for the pranks and stuff because they were awesome. I know I'm a badass…..kidding.

"Good that makes me feel proud of this school and I'm sure you girls will make great progress here. I would like to introduce you to Ivan Zeklos and Dimitri Belikov. They will be monitoring your behaviour for the first week until said otherwise. Everyone here had to be monitored so girls, it's nothing personal.

" Ohh I'm sure it's not personal but in my mind I'm flipping you the bird and that's pretty personal in my book

I hoped I'd get the tanned one and Lissa could have the other one.

"What are they going to be monitoring about our behaviour?" I asked genuinely curious

"Good question Miss Hathaway." That was so patronising it was unreal.

"Yes well I understand that you in particular have a history of violence with a girl from your old school. Amy I think? Anyway you will be monitored on that and also on good behaviour, if there is any. My hopes are high." I can't believe she just said that, the urge to punch her was getting stronger

"So you will get Dimitri, while Lissa gets Ivan."

I looked over at the men who looked to be in their early twenties. The tall tanned one with beautiful eyes stood up and walked towards me. I was doing a little victory dance in my head.

"Hi, I'm Dimitri, I'll be monitoring your behaviour." He said with a Russian accent, could this man get any better? He stuck his hand out to shake mine I immediately took his hand.

"Rose" When he pulled his hand away I was left with tingles.

I stood there looking at him trying to hide my attraction. Lissa was talking to the one who was obviously Ivan. I was looking over when Dimitri cleared his throat I turned to face him.

"Did you get your timetable for class yet? You have class in the morning I think you and Vasilisa will be separated"

"It's Lissa. Why would we be separated?" 

"Classes at different times and also she takes a higher math than you. Enhlish may be the same, but you'll have to get your time table to find out"

"Ok, where do I get that?"

"At the reception where you got your keys."

"Grand. Ok Liss, let's go get our class time table."

"I'd rather it just be the two of us so I can see if you behave differently with Lissa. Ivan agrees with me, don't you Ivan?"

"Yeah sure man, I want them separated for the day. Get to know them better… not like a date or anything. That would be inappropriate and-."

"Ivan, what are you even saying man, just shut it."

I laughed so hard my face went bright red which caused Lissa to laugh even harder. I gave her a goodbye look then walked out the door. Dimitri's long legged stride had me picking up my pace to catch up to him.

"Hey comrade, some of us weren't blessed with long legs, so do you think you can slow the pace there."

"Maybe you should walk faster."

"I'm being serious!" I almost shouted

"It's hard to tell. I notice you do not respond well to sarcasm. Did you know that?" He said it like he was testing me. Well, Dimitri was bound to know that I don't respond well to people testing me

I decided to ignore that and keep walking to the reception/office. Lost in my thoughts about how hungry I was, caused me to crash into a boy. I hit my forehead of his and he both fell and grunted at the same time. We looked at each other then burst out laughing.

"Oops sorry Mase, my bad ginger." I apologised, while he helped me up.

"It's fine Rose, are you coming to lunch?"

"You have no idea how much I want to but I have to get my time table first, save me a seat I want to ask you about that Ozera kid."

"Christian Ozera?"

"Yep, the very one" 

"How did you manage to meet him already? Rose please tell me you didn't get yourself in trouble so soon."

"Why does everyone assume that," I stormed off.

Mason grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Let go of my arm now, before I kick your ass."

"Ok geez. Relax." He put his hands up in a surrendering gesture.

"I'm sorry but it would be something only Rose Hathaway could do. Do you remember that first time you came to my house?"

"Oh yeah," I laughed.

"It was so funny. I-" Dimitri cut me off.

"Can we get the time table today, so that I can go to lunch as well as you?"

"Sure comrade. Talk to you later Mase"

"Later Rosie, I'll eat a donut for you" 

"Watch your back Ashford, and if you call me Rosie again I will kick your ass," I warned as Mason walked of laughing. He's such a jackass! I heard a slight grumble of a laugh and I turned to face Dimitri who was laughing quietly to himself.

"What's so funny comrade?"

"You get angry very easily, did you know that?"

"It's a blessing really. Most boys say it's hot….Well I guess it helps when you look like this" I said motioning up and down my body.

"That much anger in a person can't be good for you health-"

I raised a hand to stop him because really who wants Zen life lessons from a person you just met. Not me anyway.

"Save it comrade, we can do the Zen shit later. I want this timetable and lunch. I'm starved!"

It was like my stomach knew I was talking about it because it rumbled.

"Okay, go get your doughnut and then we'll head towards the front office to get your timetable."

I almost jumped and squealed with joy, I didn't of course because that was Lissa.

"Thanks, your alright you know that comrade."

"Go. And Rose be fast, I maybe monitoring your behaviour but I'm not your babysitter."

"Yeah no worries, I'll be there and back before you know it."

With those last words I ran to the lunch hall as fast as I could go on an empty stomach. I could hear the noise of the lunch room before I opened the doors.

As soon as I opened the doors, a few people stared at me. stares Smirking, I held my chin up. I owned this bitch. There were people all over this place but I was looking for one ginger in particular.

I was too busy looking for Mason; I didn't see the small blonde girl in front of me.

I walked right into her, almost falling, but not quite. Some blonde guy caught her. Jesus what's with all the blondes out today? I was about to suck up my pride and say sorry when doll girl spoke up.

"Hey did you hear of this new thing we call walking? You know and not bumping into people." I couldn't believe it. She was throwing that comeback at me; I will take her down, one comeback at a time.

"I'm sorry, my eyes don't always see things the size of ants" there was a little giggle form one of the girls standing behind her but other then that no one else was listening.

"Watch your back whore." The sneer on her face was as equally disgusting as her tone.

Whore? She doesn't even know me. I heard footsteps coming towards us. _Please don't let it be a teacher... or Lissa she'll kill me_, I thought to myself.

"Hey Mia back off, you don't even know her. It was an accident calm down"

"Fine Mason, I'll back off for now" With that she flicked her hair and turned around. This is my moment to get the last word and have people who heard think that I need Mason to stand up for me.

I gave Mia a big smile and said

"Bye Mia, I love you bestie" In a sickly sweet mocking tone. She turned around and glared. I waved lovingly and blew a kiss.

"Bitch" Mason said

"I know right? Who does she think she is?" A smirk made its way onto Mason's face.

"I meant you," Mason said, laughing. I joined in and playfully punched him in the arm.

"I'm getting food now. Where are you sitting?"

"Over there I'll introduce you to my crew," He said pointing over to a table with a few people at it

"Crew really, Mase?"


	17. AN: Technical Difficulties

Hello readers!

This is XxXLostLoveGetsFoundXxX, Bubblegum1498's beta, I'm just dropping by to let ya'll know she's having technical difficulties. Its getting fixed right now and shouldn't take more than a week! Keep reading and she'll up date soon. :)

~LLGF


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

I walked over to the food line I just wanted donuts. The line wasn't even that long I think I was just that hungry. When I got to the front I got two chocolate glazed donuts, a drink of coke and a chocolate bar, this is the life.

I looked around to find Mason but he surprisingly it was hard to find that little ginger. Shit I muttered aloud.

"Having trouble?" I recognised the voice but I didn't know it too well. I turned to face the voice to see the handsome face of Jessie. If I was having trouble I certainly wasn't anymore.

"Yeah I'm just looking for Mason, Do you know where he si-"

I was interrupted by Mason outing an arm around my shoulder and saying "Oh there you are Hathaway, thought you did a runner"

"Ashford" Jessie said through gritted teeth

"Hey Zeklos, can't handle a little competition. I don't blame you, you know it didn't work out too well last time… For you that is" Wow what happened there

"Give it a rest Mase. Let me meet all your friends over there" I said pointing to a group at a large table "Bye Jessie"

"I'll see you round Rose" Jessie said that like he didn't want to see me around, well if that's the case screw him.

"You don't like Jessie do you?" 

"Not really, I guess you could say we have beef"

"I don't like beef. More of a chicken person myself"

Mason just laughed that's when I realised his arm was still around me. That's why Jessie was distant all of a sudden. I started to slow down to Mason would get the hint that I didn't want him friends to see me as his. Thankfully Mason did get it. I knew that boy was smart.

"Okay Rose these are my friends; Edison Castel The boy stuck out his hand and said "Eddie". Eddie had sandy blonde hair and light skin with bright eyes. He was good looking but not my type. "This is Jill Masteroni" **(I think that's her second name)** Mason continued. Jill had very wild curly hair and green eyes. She was tall and thin. "Meredith Stradford"(**AN-Made up I didn't know hers)** She had black hair and dark nearly hazel green eyes "And finally Sean O'Reilly, he's 100 percent Irish" He had black hair spilt in a comb over with green eyes. He was good looking.

"Are you actually Irish? Mason likes to make me look like a fool sometimes"

"Haha I can see that, but yeah I'm from Dublin. I moved here a year ago."

"Wow that's really cool. Your accent is nice too"

"Thanks, but you should hear it when I speak Irish" I had to admit that was impressive. He was staring at me with his eyes trailing up and down from my face to my chest and back up. He bit his lip and said "My god you are stunning"

"I…Eh what?" Like I no I'm good looking but that was a first. Who says stunning anyway? Maybe it's an Irish thing.

"It's an Irish thing he's very straight forward" Jill explained sounding fed up.

"Oh well eh…. Thanks I guess?" 

"No I'm actually serious the things I would do to you if I had the ch-"

He was interrupted by someone clearing there throat and thank god I was starting to feel really uncomfortable.

"Ms Hathaway, I thought you'd be here and back before I knew it?"

Shit! It was Dimitri.

"Hey comrade, sorry I was just getting some food when Mason here wanted to introduce me to his friends"

"You could always do that later, come on lets go now!"

"I love it when you take control" I regretted it as soon as it came out but I couldn't help myself I am who I am. He looked at me disapprovingly but I jst shrugged my shoulders in a _I don't care manner_.

"I could be in control for you any day" Sean said

"Move now Rose" The Russian said, impatiently might I add.

"Bye guys, nice meeting you all"

"Bye" the girls and Eddie said

"I'd like you to meet another friend of mine." Sean shouted over the noise of the lunch hall. I smirked as I trailed behind the long legged Russian who walks faster when frustrated.

"Where are we going? I mean I know I don't have classes' sooo…"

I waited for an answer that never came. What is the appropriate amount of time you wait for an answer.

"Do you actually plan on answering me like today?"

"You can do whatever you want as long as your not with Lissa"

"Fine" I huffed out.

"Fine" What was the point in that? I haven't known him a day yet and he was already testing my patients.

"Good" I was getting the last word.

"You always try to get the last word in most conversations that is unless the person lets take Mr O'Reilly for example is shouting after you or it's some sort of complement"

I was shocked by what Dimitri said. He doesn't even know me.

"Well maybe some of us don't let people walk all over us and stand up for ourselves" I all but growled out

"Calm down Rose, It's my job to notice these things. I'm sorry"

"Yeah ok. Sorry I over reacted I'm still hungry"

"Ok you know what go on back to the lunch room I'll get your time table and then go to my lunch meet me in the reception when your finished though"

"Thanks Dimitri"

Just as quick as I turned around to walk away and turn back Dimitri had disappeared. Crazy, fast Russian.

I made my way back to the lunch line for another donut. You can never have too many donuts.

I walked back over to Mason, he was just with Eddie.

"Hey Guys" I said in a friendly way

"Hey" Eddie said with a shy smile

"Hey Rose, how did you manage to escape the wrath of the Russian?"

"If I told you that, I'd have to kill you" I said sitting down next to Eddie

"Could you really kill this face though" Mason said rubbing his face delicately

"I think you could Rose. God knows we could bring that big ass ego down a few pegs anyway" Eddie joked. I was surprised by him I thought he was shy but he's actually funny.

"You could Try to kill this ego bro" Mason retaliated a bit too serious for my liking.

"Bro?"

"Yeah we're not brothers or anything but Sean always says it, I guess it stuck" Eddie explained

"Do you call the girls sis?" I tried to raise one eyebrow but it just wasn't happening for me so I tried to cover by taking a bite out of my half finished donut.

What I didn't notice was Sean coming up behind me to hear my question.

"Some girls don't like it but you start a trend if you want bro"

"Sean I should have known you'd show up"

"Its grand sure, I'm here now. No need to worry"

"Well look girls. She's not even here a full day and she's already all over the boys. I knew she was a no good whore!" Mia announced to the entire lunch room

I stood up and walked right over to her. "I thought I told you to back off before I kick the shit out of you" It came out angry no body dare get in the way not even Lissa but god knows if she where here she'd try.

"Ohh I'm so scared." Mia faked being scared to annoy me. She'll learn to know better. "Listen bitch" She walked right up to my face so only I could here her, while everyone else watched to see if a fight would start. "This is my school and these are my people. Your nothing but a new slice for the to dip themselves in. You'll soon be pushed to the side and left for trash. You wana know why well I'll tell you because this school doesn't want a whore to ruin it's reputation"

I was shocked and at a loss for words, this keeps happening here. She laughed and the girls around her joined in with girly giggles not fully understanding what had happened. It seemed like everyone else had zoned out. Mia tried to walk away but I pulled her back by the arm, maybe I was a little too rough but I don't care at this moment in time.

"If you ever call me a slut, whore or bitch again it will be the last thing you ever say to anybody you got all that?"

One of the girls in Mia's group let out a little giggle. I couldn't tell who it was they all sound and look the same. Mia stepped forward and went to hit me but blocked with my arm just in time and did the only I knew that would end this fight. I punched her square in the face.

"Ohh my god, my nose is it broken" Mia shrieked while some people cheered and the rest stared

"Why? Can daddy not pay for a new nose job?"  
Everyone laughed. I have to admit I sort of felt bad on her but then again she doesn't know me and she tried to make me sound cheap in front of everyone. Mason and Eddie came to stand beside me while Sean stood behind me. I guess Mia might have friends that won't be too impressed I punched her.

There was a loud ding from the intercom then a voice said "Rosemaire Hathaway, to Kirova's office now"

"Shit, I promised Lissa" I said with a face palm

"Ohh yeah where is she anyway?" Mason asked

"We've been separated, if she comes in here tell her what happened make sure I come across innocent and don't leave her on her own Mase, She's shy." I warned Mason

"Yeah I will, no worries Rose"

"I thought that was so sexy Rose" Sean said as I walked away with a satisfied smirk on my face. Not from the compliment but from the punch yeah it hurt like a bitch I actually think I could have a broken knuckle or something but it was worth it to show people what Rose Hathaway is all about.

I walked to Kirovas office to see Dimitri waiting outside. He was leaning against the wall with a seriously angry look in his face. His strong jaw looked so sexy clenched it really made his face more defined. It was no lie that Dimitri was sexy, I just wasn't going to tell him.

"Hey comrade" I tried

"Hey? Is that all you have to say? Rose was that really necessary?"

"You didn't hear what she said about me and my family!" I know she didn't really say anything about my family but calling me a slut or a whore is like saying my mom raised me to be one. My mom had a hard life when my father left but she did the best she could…..I guess.

He didn't have a chance to reply because Kirova opened the door and called us in. Dimitri gave me a look that said we are so not done here. I gave a slight nod walked in the office with my head held high. True Hathaway fashion.


End file.
